Jealous
by Ciara Wood
Summary: Olivia meets Dani or should i say Dani meets Olivia. Complete! EO in last paragraph. . My first try. I suck at summarys. Please R
1. Whose she?

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY. BE WARNED I WRITE MORE FOR MY SELF THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THE BEGGINING. PLEASE REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: DICK WOLF OWNS THE LAW AND ORDER FRANCHISE NOT ME.

Olivia's POV

1-6 PRECINCT

BULLPEN

I stared through the window in the door to the 1-6 bullpen. The bullpen was almost empty except for a blonde woman who was sitting at my desk and a couple of rookies sitting in the corner. It was a bit strange considering the time of day. Where was Fin and Munch? Most of all where was Elliot. Oh god she missed Elliot. It seemed like forever since the last time I saw him. Snapping out of my daydream I pushed open the door and walked over to the woman'

"Hi, I'm looking for Detective Stabler?"

The woman looked up and surveyed me for a few seconds before answering. "No his busy in an interrogation. But maybe I could help you. I'm his partner Dani Beck."

_His partner?_ I'm his partner.

"Um, no thanks," on second thoughts I added, "is the captain in his office?'

"Sure," Dani gave me one last glance before turning back to the paperwork in front of her.

I knocked on the Captains door and opened the door catching Dani glancing at me.

Dani's POV

_Who is this strange woman? Maybe she's a victim that wants to say thanks or has been raped again. She looks comfortable here. Almost as if she has been here many times before. Maybe she is an old victim who just wants to say hello._

Giving up my little guessing game I turned back to the paperwork in front of me. _When is Elliot going to be done? Maybe we could out to lunch down the road._ I thought as I worked.

Don's POV

When is this day going to be over? Just then there was a knock at the door that jolted me from my thoughts.

"Come in."

I lifted my head from my paperwork to find Olivia standing by my desk with a smile on her face. I stood up and stared for a few seconds before I found my voice.

"Olivia. When did you get back?"

"A couple of days ago."

_A couple of days ago. She has been back for a couple of days and she only comes to visit us know._ I wanted to say "you got back a couple of days ago and you didn't bother to let me know?" but instead I just said, "And 1pp forgot to notify me. I'm sorry Olivia I don't have a spot for you. They sent someone to partner with Elliot."

She looked over at me before turning to stare out the window at Elliot's partner.

"I know. We met. How's she working out?"

"Okay now. She had a bit of trouble in the beginning but now she seems to be okay. Give me a week to ship her out and you can come back."

I looked over at Olivia and noticed she was looking out the window. Her shoulders had sagged a bit I looked past her head to see what had upset her so much.

"Um no that's okay I actually came here to tell you that I am not ready to come back yet."

Her statement would have confused if had not know what she was so upset about but I did. Elliot was sitting on the edge of Dani's desk. They looked a little to close. Elliot was touching her. I looked at Olivia trying to read her face. She looked a little jealous. Oh great.

Olivia headed towards the door on the other side of his office. The door that did not lead to the bullpen. She was leaving just like that?

"Don't you want to say hi to Elliot?"

"No, its okay he is busy. I'll talk to him later."

"Look Fin and Munch probably want to see you. Just go and say hello."

"Fine."

I KNOW IT TELLS YOU NOTHING NEW BUT PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE. I HAVE ABOUT ANOTHER THREE CHAPTERS WRITTEN IN MY NOTE BOOK AND WILL TYPE IT UP OVER THE WEEKEND.


	2. Conspiracy

**Chapter notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it. Now this scene is definitely not according to the script. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All rights belong to Dick Wolf.**

Elliot's POV

I walked back into the squad room and over to my partner. I sat on the edge of the desk and looked down at her. I had done this so often when it had been Olivia occupying the chair. God, I miss her. Especially her soft mud brown eyes. They were beautiful. Pushing the thoughts of my former partner out of my mind I turned my attention back to my new partner.

"What happened in there?"

"I don't know he got on my nerves."

"You need to be careful. Special Vic's is not like other squads. We deal with live victims. We deal with traumatized kids. I know it's difficult but it gets easier to deal with over time. I'm not saying that you will ever be able to accept it but to work in Special Vic's you need to know how to control your emotions."

"If you say so," I could see she was trying to change the subject so I let her, "A woman was in here looking for you while you were busy."

"What she want?"

"She never said, she just asked to talk to Detective Stabler."

"What's her name?"

"I never asked her."

"Oh okay. How long ago was this?"

"About five minutes. She went to see the Captain so she may still be in there."

I got up from my perch on the edge of Dani's desk and walked over to my desk. I glanced over at the captain's office but I did not see anything. Who could be in there? At that moment John and Fin entered the squad room. They were squabbling as usual. I didn't pay much attention. Chances were they were squabbling over one of John's conspiracy theories. I started sorting through the papers on my desk. There were bills and some paperwork I needed to complete. Underneath it all I found an envelope. It was the envelope that contained the divorce papers that I had not signed. I opened my middle draw and threw them inside. I could deal with that later.

"Elliot what do you think man?" Fin asked turning towards me.

I blinked and turned my head towards them, "What?" I was hoping they would fill me in on what I had missed.

Narrator's POV

"Wake up man. John says that the Fed's have something against SVU. I disagree; I think that we just catch the wrong cases."

Elliot thought about it for a minute before answering, "Well do you remember that case last year with the man who kidnapped a little girl and then died from Anthrax?"

"Yeah the FED'S cleaned us out and took everything and told us that our part in the investigation was over and then they got so mad when _someone _leaked the story to the press," Fin replied looking pointedly at Elliot when he said someone.

"Hey it wasn't me, it was Liv."

Throughout the conversation Dani had begun to feel awkward. She hadn't been here when they had, had that case. She hated hearing stories about Elliot and Olivia together. It made her feel completely out of place.

"I can't believe that Liv's a FED now. After all the trouble we have had with them," John muttered.

Meanwhile Olivia and the Captain had come out of his office and were standing listening to the conversation unnoticed.

"She's working undercover for them, she is not one of them," Elliot immediately jumped to Olivia's defense.

"I wonder if she's enjoying working with the FED'S. What do Eco-Terrorists do when they are not causing or in the middle of a protest?" Fin wondered out loud.

"I know…" john began to offer a conspiracy theory but he was interrupted.

"They plan their next protest and they weren't terrorists," Olivia jumped in to save John from making a fool of himself.

**End notes: Okay I know it wasn't that long but I need to end it here. Next chapter will be longer. Any comments on how Elliot or any of the others should react. I have it written out but it's not typed so if you have any suggestions I can still add them. Please review.**


	3. Reaction

AN: So this chapter is longer hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I own none of the caracters.

Elliot's POV

"That's the woman I was talking about," Dani piped up. She sounded far away.

I couldn't believe she was back. I blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't day dreaming again. I tried to walk towards her but my legs stood frozen on the ground. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was afraid she would disappear again. It seemed that every time I had turned around Olivia had been gone. Fin and John weren't much better. Surprise was visible on both men's face. I tried to catch Olivia's eye but she seemed distant. Olivia's hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. I'd never seen her hair up before it was beautiful.

John was the first to recover he walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, "Look who's back from the FED'S. I thought we would never see you again. They have a way of making things disappear."

Olivia laughed at John's comment. God it was good to hear her laugh again.

"John you haven't changed one bit. Still busy conjuring up conspiracy theories, I see."

"Hey, that's not fair. They're true stories you know."

"Yeah, yeah, move your skinny white ass so that we can also say hello," Fin playfully nudged his partner who moved to the side. Unlike John, Fin didn't hug Olivia. He had never been good at physical touch. In fact most SVU cops weren't very good at physically showing emotion. "Hey baby girl. When did you get back?"

"A couple of days ago. Didn't Casey tell you?"

She came back a couple of days ago and she only came to say hello now? She said it so casually as if it were nothing. I wanted to go say hello but for some reason I could not pull myself together.

Olivia stared at me for a few seconds before walking around me and extending her hand to Dani, "Hi, I'm Olivia Benson."

"Yeah I sort of figured that out. I'm not an idiot," Dani snapped coldly.

Narrator's POV

An awkward silence met Dani's words. No-one knew what to say. Fin, John and Don were staring between Olivia, Elliot and Dani waiting for one of them to blow. Olivia fiddled with the necklace that hung around her neck nervously. Elliot was staring at Dani. He couldn't believe she was being so cold. Dani looked around at the people who were staring at her, finally resting on Elliot. She got up from her desk and stormed out of the bullpen. Elliot made to go after her; to shout at her but Don held him back, "Let her go."

Olivia stared after Dani's retreating form and muttered, "Nice to meet you too."

She turned towards Elliot and said, "Your partner seems nice. How have you been El?"

"How have I been?'" Elliot laughed as if Olivia had just said something really funny. "What sort of question is that?"

"It's a question people ask others to see how they are feeling. You need to get so worked up about it," Olivia stared at Elliot oddly surprised by his response.

"Oh, you want to know how I've been. Well I tell you how I've been. You left without saying goodbye. You didn't even leave a note."

"I had to the FED'S gave me no choice. You know how top secret they keep things."

"You've been back for a couple of days and you haven't come to say hello?"

"I had to get debriefed. You don't just walk away from the FED'S after a case. I haven't even got my cell-phone back yet."

"You managed to let Casey know," Elliot's voice was rising with anger. After a couple of seconds he added, "When you coming back?"

"I don't know maybe in a couple of days, maybe a couple of months. I need time El. Working with the FED'S was different. I first need to get used to being back."

"Okay. Why did you drop the phone the other day when Fin handed it to me?"

"I had to Hope and T-Bone came up behind me and I had to drop before I blew my cover."

"They didn't ask who you were on the phone with that made you drop the phone so hastily?"

"They did. I told them it was my dumb ass public defender"

"Public defender? Why would you need a public defender?" Don's eyes were questioning as he looked at the detective who he had come to see as his daughter.

"I was arrested."

At that Fin started laughing.

"What so funny 'bout Liv being arrested?" John asked.

"I can't imagine Liv being arrested. What did you do anyway?"

"Apparently I assaulted a police officer."

"Did you?" Elliot asked.

"No, he assaulted me. He knocked me unconscious. He says that he did it in self defense. Anyways I got out on bail and as I was leaving the Captain called me back to ask me questions about some pharmacist that had been killed. He said my group looked good for it. It turns out that a 17 year old girl actually killed him and cut of his penis. He kidnapped her when she was ten and she became too old for him so he asked her to go find him a younger girl if she wanted to stay. It's a long story. I didn't expect to be dealing with rapes while I was undercover but I guess they follow me."

"It's in your blood Liv." Elliot said.

"That's what you said the last time."

"Yeah well I needed a new partner. My first partner disappeared and joined computer crimes and my next partner; well he was a prick."

"As I recall you punched him. Why did you punch him anyway?"

"You know I've always wondered that myself," Don said.

"He said something I didn't agree with."

"So you punched him? Look El, you and I have disagreed before and you never punched me," Olivia grinned.

"I didn't punch him because he disagreed. I punched him 'cause of what he said. He said he new how I worked."

"So you punched him?" Don interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish. He said he knew how I worked and it was no wonder my partner had left me. He said I was screwing her and now I was screwing him too."

"Oh," John, Don and Fin all said at the same time. Elliot stared at them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," they said together.

"Well Elliot, you've got to admit you do get defensive when it comes to Olivia." Fin said cautiously knowing that Elliot was not going to let up.

"I do not. Name one time."

"Plummer ring any bells?" Don asked. Just then the phone rang. Fin went to answer it grateful at the opportunity to escape.

"Special Victims…"

At that moment Dani came bursting back into the bullpen. She stopped and stared at Olivia, "You know Elliot and I kissed."

End notes: Will update soon thanks to all who reviewed.


	4. Partners

AN: Thanks for all the reviews.

I know this chapter is short but I needed to break my chapters in half for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Law and Order: SVU.

Narrator's POV

Silence met Dani's words; Olivia looked hurt, Elliot looked embarrassed and the rest of the detectives were uncomfortable.

"Dani what are you doing?" Elliot spoke softly clearly, mortified by what Dani had said.

Dani ignored him and instead continued, glaring at Olivia, "you hurt him. You left without saying goodbye and you think you can waltz back in here as if nothing happened. Well I've got news for you; I am not going anywhere. Elliot is my partner and it's going to stay that way."

Everyone stared at Dani stunned by her outburst. Olivia looked as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

"I've already explained to Elliot why I did that and by the way it's none of your business. What happened between me and Elliot has nothing to do with you." Olivia stared around the room for a few more seconds before saying, "I'm leaving. I've got better things to do."

Everyone looked after Olivia as she left the bullpen.

"Liv, Wait! I can explain," Elliot shouted after her in despair but it was too late she had disappeared from sight.

"How could you say that? Olivia's right it is none of your business," Elliot turned his attention to Dani.

"Leave her alone. This is your own fault. Don't blame anyone but yourself," Fin defended Dani. Elliot stared at Fin for a few seconds before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"I didn't do for that for you; I did it for Liv. They were right you had no right to do that. Things around here are different. You've got to get used to it or else someone is going to get hurt," Fin warned Dani.

"Fin that's enough," Don intervened.

"No, Captain his right. I don't belong here. My transfer request will be on your desk by the end of the day. I'm done here," with that Dani collected her stuff from her desk and dumped them into a box and then emptied her small locker. Without looking back she left.

Don stared after her. _Oh great. How many more partners is Elliot gonna chase away. _Breaking away from his thoughts Don stared over at Fin. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Casey, she says that she'll be over here in a few minutes. She's got something to tell us. Something we all need to hear."

"Does she now Olivia's back?" Don inquired.

"Nah, I decided she could find out when she gets here."

"Talking of Olivia, you and John had better go find her and Elliot and bring them back here. I know Olivia said she wasn't ready to come back but we are short one hand and I'm sure Casey won't mind her sitting in. Oh and try and keep Elliot calm. He is probably already mad at Casey. Let's not make it worse."

End Notes: Well the new chapter should be up in the next few days. I am hoping to have everything up to chapter 6 up by Sunday but if not It should be up by the end of next week.

One question; this story can be a series or else I can just put all the stories into one story and tel you when each part end let me know. There should be 7 to 8 chapters in this part of the series.


	5. The Blame Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU. If I did things would be very different.

Elliot's POV

After I stormed out of the squad room, I headed for the roof. I knew Olivia would be there. She had never been one to just leave after a fight. It took me two minutes to reach the stairs leading to the roof. I climbed them and pushed open the open the door. Stepping out into the sunlight I looked around. At first I thought maybe I had been wrong. Maybe she had left after all but then I saw her sitting on the opposite side of the roof. She looked as if she was crying. I walked over to her cautiously and knelled beside her, touching her gently on the arm. She looked up at me.

"El, don't."

"Liv, it's not what you think. Dani and I kissed once. We were drinking and I was frantic. Things got out of hand. It never went further than that, I promise. It didn't mean anything."

"You were frantic? You think that makes it better? It doesn't. Most people ask for help. They don't kiss somebody."

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one that left not me. You never called or sent a letter. I didn't know how you were. There were times when I thought you were hurt or worse dead."

She looked at me with such anger. I didn't know what to do. From the look on her face I could see that I had made things worse. I wanted to apologize for everything or better yet take that kiss back. That fateful kiss. Oh, why did I kiss Dani?

"Like you give a crap. I'm not the one you should be explaining this too. You should explain it to your wife and kids. How are they by the way? Oh, wait you wouldn't know. It's not as if you actually spend time with them. Your kids and your wife care about you but I… I don't."

Just then John interrupted us, "The cap wants you."

I was too stunned to move. She didn't care? Olivia doesn't care about me? I was, for some unknown reason, angry. I wasn't hurt or upset I was angry.

Olivia's POV

I knew before I said the words that Elliot would be angry. I guess that's what I was aiming for. When he is angry he usually does something he later regrets. Unfortunately after I said the words I regretted them.

I was relieved when John came to call Elliot until, "That means you as well Benson,"

"Me? Why would he need me, I don't work here."

"Dani quit. Come on. Hurry up!"

We descended the stairs with John in front, I went behind him and Elliot followed.

When he was sure john could not hear him he whispered, "You don't care? Well that's fine 'cause I don't care anymore either."

"Right like you used to care," the sarcasm hot im my reply. I picked up my pace to catch up with John and get away from Elliot. We were silent until we stepped into the Captain's office.


	6. Split

**Authors Notes: K. well sorry it's taken me so long I had an overnight hike on Saturday and then well I sort of got busy. But school is finished for a month and I'll finish soon. Should I make a sequel or should I just put a second part to this story your choice.**

Narrator's POV

"You," Elliot said pointing at Casey, his vein pulsing. "You knew Olivia was back and you didn't tell me."

"Well sorry detective. It didn't come up during our discussions over indictments. It skipped my mind," Casey said rising from her seat.

"You couldn't have picked up a phone or just mention it on anyone of the numerous occasions you were here. What about last week when we were in the observation room. You weren't busy then."

"You don't need to get so mad. She's back, you know. I don't see a problem."

"Enough with the chit chat. Olivia come completely into my office and close the door," Don interrupted before Elliot did something irrational. "Casey you came to tell us something," Don turned to the A.D.A.

"Right, during my weekly meeting with Branch, he said something that I thought you might want to hear," Casey paused for a few seconds, "They caught Velez last week so Alex may be able to come out of WPP."

"Might? What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"Well it depends on a number of things. Firstly what Velez says in his statement. If any of his people are still out there, they need to be caught first."

"Why did this come up? You don't usually talk about this for no good reason. What's the catch?" John asked.

"Branch is retiring. If Alex gets out of WPP, he is going to offer her the job. If she declines I will take the job and Alex will come back as your ADA."

All of the detectives were stunned at the news. They were happy she could come out of WPP. They would also be happy for her if she accepted the job offer but they wanted her back. Casey was great but she wasn't Alex.

"Wow, that's great but what if Alex can't leave witness protection?" Don asked.

"Then I will take Branch's position and you'll get a new ADA. Hopefully there will not be a need for that though." Casey looked around at the detectives her eyes catching Olivia's. The two smiled slightly at each other in greeting. "Where's Dani?" Casey looked out the window and into the bullpen.

"She left rather hastily. She even forgot to clear her locker so she'll be back," Fin answered.

"She's back now and so is your wife and children, Elliot," Don looked over the desk and out the window.

Fin, Casey, John and Olivia headed towards the door.

"Olivia I need to talk to you," Don stopped her. "Sit."

Olivia sat and looked over at the Captain.

"I know you said you weren't ready to come back but now that Dani's gone we could use the help. Would you consider coming back starting today?"

Olivia thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "Fine. On one condition; I want a new partner. I don't think I could work with Elliot again."

"Okay, you okay working with Fin."

"That's fine."

"We better go tell them that we are splitting them up." Cragen and Olivia got up and went out to the bullpen where John, Fin and Casey were conversing in low tones by their desks. Elliot was still talking to his wife and kids in the corner of the bullpen.

Cragen and Olivia walked over to the trio. They grew silent as they caught sight of Olivia.

"Stabler," Don called out.

"Coming," turning to his wife and kids he said, "Just give me a minute.

"Stabler, you and munch need get down to Mercy there is a rape victim there. Olivia, Fin finish the paperwork," Don ordered.

"Why you putting me with Munch?"

"Olivia doesn't want to work with you any more."

Dani who had come back from cleaning her locker heard this and smiled.

"Let me just say goodbye to Kathy and the kids then we can go," Elliot said to John. Elliot walked over to his family and gave them all hugs then he grabbed his gun and holster from his desk and headed towards the door. He reached the door at the same time as Dani and a man and woman stepped through the door.

"Can I help you," Elliot asked the couple.

"We need to report a rape," the man answered.

"Detective Benson please help them," Elliot shouted out.

Olivia stood up and walked up behind Elliot and asked, "Who needs help?" Then she looked up and saw their faces, "Oh God."

**End notes: Who is it please drop some ideas on who you think it is.**

**Maybe it's a long lost friend. Who know's? **


	7. Feelings

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Dick Wolf.

Olivia's POV

At Elliot's call I got up and headed over to the already crowded doorway. I was pissed to see Dani there. I mean how long did it take to clear out a locker.

"Who needs my help?" I asked.

"Them," Elliot moved to the side so I could see who he was talking about.

I looked up and what I saw shocked me, "Oh, God!"

What were they doing here? They live in Oregon. I tried to find words to explain. Words that would calm the man down. "Hope, T-Bone, I can explain."

"You know them?" Elliot stared at me in surprise. His gun was still in his hand and was facing T-Bone. I prayed silently for him to put it away but it was late. Before Elliot knew what was happening T-Bone had grabbed the gun from his hands.

Narrator's POV

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene in front of them, stunned.

"You can explain? What possible explanation can you have for lying to us?" T-Bone waved the gun in Olivia's face as she slowly edged away from the door. She needed to calm him down She knew from past experience that when T-Bone lost his temper he did not think before he acted and they always landed him in trouble.

"It's not what you think. You need to put down the gun before you hurt someone."

"You said your name was Persephone James. I thought we were best friends. When you were in hospital you said you hated cops and all along you were one of them. We trusted you and you lied to us. Did you even believe in what you were saying?" Hope was staring at Olivia with hurt eyes.

"You are my friend and I do believe in what we were saying."

Olivia was now in the middle of the bullpen.

She needed to get everyone out. The people that were behind T-Bone and Hope had evacuated except for a few. John was pointing his gun at T-Bone's back. Dani was standing hesitantly in the doorway not sure whether to stay or go. Elliot had moved his way around the bullpen so that he was standing in front of his wife and children who were crouching behind a desk. Don, Casey and Fin were crouching on the other side of the room, trying to keep cover. They were all scared for Olivia but they knew if they made one wrong move that Olivia could be shot and they didn't want that,

"Why did you lie to us? We thought you were still in jail." T-Bone's face was full of anger.

"Are you going to kill me? After all that we have been through. I know I shouldn't have lied but I had to. I was undercover for the FED'S. We were trying to catch terrorists and they put me in the wrong group. We found the real terrorists and they sent me back here."

"You think that makes it better? You were spying on us," T-Bone looked as if he was going to put the gun down but instead put the safety off and pointed at Olivia who was now backed into a corner by Fin's Desk. "Say goodbye Olivia."

"Yeah I'm sure you were glad to see Elliot again. I mean he does work here, right?" Hope jumped in.

Elliot's POV

How did this lady know my name? I stared at the gun that was pointed at Olivia's heart with fair. My mind wondered back to the fight and the awful things I had said to her. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, that I didn't mean any of it. I wanted to hug her. In fact I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I loved her, I could see Dani in the doorway. She was holding a gun and it was pointed at T-Bone's back. I felt Kathy shift uncomfortably behind me. I waited for Olivia's answer.

"No actually, I wasn't." The words punctured my heart. I needed her to look at me. I looked over at the one gun on Olivia and the two guns on T-Bone and I knew that I had to tell her how I felt.

"Olivia, look at me." Olivia turned her head slightly to face me. "I love you."

"Suddenly there were two gunshots and I waited for Olivia too fall too the ground but instead T-Bone grabbed his leg and a coffee mug shattered by Casey's head. I looked to se who had shot T-Bone. Everyone was staring at Dani. I was grateful to her.

I walked over to my desk and opened the draw. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I pulled out the envelope that contained my divorce papers and quickly signed my name where I needed too. Then I put them back and handed them too Kathy. She smiled at me slightly and I nodded my head back. I turned around and headed for Olivia. Reaching her I pulled her into a tight hug and then kissed her on the lips.

"I care."

"Me too."

Author's notes: Okay so I got bored the sequel will be call Reality versus Fantasy but I will only post it when it's all typed up. I am working on two other stories as well.


End file.
